Thunder and Lightning
by LIttlE.DrUnk.NiNJy
Summary: One should not be scared of thunder when they are a grown adult and a brave, strong guard of the Yao Clan. If you are, it's recommened to run into your Young Master's bedroom and find refuge there for the night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist the manga or animes.**

**Well, here I am again...writing a one-shot when I should be updating one of my many stories...ah geez. I've been procrastinating too much. :P I hope you VOTE IN MY POLL after you read this, unless you already have. But still do it, choose the next story I write :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Thunder

One-Shot

A bright blue purple dart shot through the sky with a terrifying crackle. The rain pelted the roof of the house. The night sky seemed darker than usual.

Everyone in the house tried to sleep as the thunder and lightning continued to flash and scream. Although it did not bother anyone, it was a simple nuisance. No one at the age of twenty-five would be scared of thunder and lightning, especially not a brave and strong guard of the Yao clan. Yet, she hid her face under the sheets…of course as not to see the annoying flashes, right.

Another flash spread through the sky, then followed a crackle even louder than before. The brave, strong guard fell out of the bed with a quiet yelp. Covering her eyes with her hands, she waited until the thunder stopped booming. "I'm not scared of thunder…I'm not scared of thunder…" She mumbled to herself, getting off the floor and crawling back into bed.

As soon as she lifted the sheets to try to go to sleep, yet another flash went off and an even longer and louder crackle sounded. "Oh shit!" She yelled silently in her mind then ran out of the bedroom and into the one across the hall, as soon as the thunder stopped she had fell to floor with her back leaning against the door. "RanFan…?" A familiar voice called tiredly. She saw the figure sit up in the bed and rub his slim eyes. "Uh…yes…," RanFan replied, trying to calm her nerves as her heart was going a mile a minute, "I'm sorry, Young Master. I did not mean to wake you." Her voice trembled; she cursed herself for being so weak.

"What are you doing in my room," Ling asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. I…just-" Before she could finish the thunder and lighting went off again. Again, she yelped, shutting her eyes tightly and covering her ears.

Although she could not hear it, Ling chuckled at her childish actions. When it stopped she opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears, Ling was grinning at her. Clearly, he found this amusing. "I'm guessing you're scared of thunder?" He asked, still grinning. She nodded. "Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Because, I'm your guard not a small child. I shouldn't be scared of thunder…" She stood and frowned, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Technically you're _not _my guard anymore. Since I don't need any guarding, also a lot of strong people are scared of menial things." He assured her; she sighed and nodded once more.

"Well, I should go back to my room. I don't even know why I-" As soon as she saw the lightning flash, she jumped and ran under Ling's sheets. All before the thunder clapped. Ling laughed at her quick actions, "Maybe you came here because you'd feel safer?" He mused.

h "…may I sleep in your room tonight, Ling…?" She asked, looking up at him, her cheeks a more noticeable pink color and a childish expression on her face.

Ling blushed and nodded, "Of course." With those words, he pulled the sheets over both of them and went back to sleep.

RanFan was surprised at how fast he could fall asleep and how much he snored. She cuddled closer to him every time she heard the thunder or saw lightning. Why she did this she wasn't so sure, but each time she did the less scared she felt. Although her heart still beat at a quick pace. "RanFan…your heart is so fast…" He mumbled with a small smile, then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Go back to sleep, Ling…" She replied in a whisper.

"I'll go back to sleep when you do…"

"No you won't." She smiled.

"…mmm…."He couldn't even form a coherent sentence at this point and fell back asleep. RanFan placed her small hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat wildly. Then as he fell deeper into sleep, it slowed down. The thunder clapped once more, but she did not mind it. Simply, concentrating on his beating heart and his loud snores drowned out all other sounds. Within a few short minutes she too fell asleep.

When the quiet morning came, RanFan's onyx eyes fluttered open. She opened one eye, telling herself that what had happened last night was a strange dream or something of that sort. "Morning." She heard a male voice whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against it. Swiftly, she turned to him. "Ling! Don't do that." RanFan said sternly, rubbing her ear as though it had been burned. He smiled.

"Sorry, you're very cute in the morning, you know that?" Ling flashed a warm smile.

"You're so strange, Ling." He laughed at her reply, then sat up in the bed and stretched. RanFan stared at his back as he did so, looking at every muscle on his back. Without thinking she poked the small of this back and he twitched a bit. He turned back at her with a pout, "Don't do that RanFan, it feels weird." Ling said rubbing the small of his back, the strange sensation still there.

"Now you know my pain." She replied with a giggle. Just then, thunder clapped without warning and she did not jump, scream or hide.

"I guess you're not scared of thunder anymore, huh?" He asked almost disappointed. RanFan smiled.

"I can see that you're disappointed, Ling. Would you rather I be scared?"

"Hmm, if it means that you'll sleep with me. Then, yes." He chuckled and she shook her head.

Just then, Ling felt soft, warm lips on his own. He didn't pull away or tense, but pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. When RanFan pulled away, blushing, he frowned. "I heard that there's supposed to be another thunderstorm tonight."

Ling chuckled, "You should sleep in my room then, so you don't feel scared again."

"I guess I should." She smiled at him, kissing him on the lips once more.

* * *

**I've been singing the same part of Need You Now and All the Right Places, for a like 2 hours...AH! So, I hope you liked this, it was totally inspired by the fact that there was a thunderstorm going on as I wrote it and that the lightning scared me when I looked out the window XP. Pathetic. **

**So, yea...go vote in my story deciding poll and get over your fear of lightning! Find a Ling, I hear it helps XD**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
